


In Another Room

by shinesurge



Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Android, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drinking, F/F, Porn with Feelings, but this one's focused on the human side of the pairing, feelings with porn is probably more accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: The Lucky Noon's crew having saved the day yet again, Phineas and Agatha break off from the group to discuss their relationship. Mostly they do other things.





	In Another Room

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's First Smut~  
> It's several years old now and it shows, but I still have a soft spot in my heart for this one. 
> 
> Set some indeterminable amount of time in the future, written well before the Wretched Analog arc, so some details about Agatha are bound to conflict a bit.

Agatha opened her eyes enough to just see through synthetic lashes, scanning an unfamiliar bedroom for a suitable place to drop the commander tangled around her waist and insistently sucking on her bottom lip. The heavy hotel door pulled itself shut behind them as she tried her best to navigate the narrow entryway with a person stuck to her. Phineas, either not noticing or not caring that she was making things difficult, made plaintive sounds around the unnatural skin in her mouth.

“Pay attention to meee,” Phineas whined, just making noise without thinking, already switching gears to mash her tongue between two of the softer panels on Agatha’s neck. The phone sitting on the desk was knocked neatly into the trash can and Agatha swore, trying to pry Phineas’ arms from their death grip around her shoulders.

“Could you let go please?”

“We’re almost to the bed anyway,” Phineas slurred, “s'not like I’m _heavy._ ”

“That’s not what we’re doing.” Phineas leaned back to look at her, immediately indignant.

“Oh what-!“

"I’m too heavy you moron.” Agatha corrected herself hastily. “The floor. Just let me-” She huffed, an electric hum spiking through her vocal synthesizer. Phineas stopped slobbering at Agatha’s neck and sighed, comically entranced.

“Do that again,” She breathed. Agatha ignored this, untwisted Phineas from around herself and dumped her unceremoniously on one of the beds, where she erupted into a fit of giggles. Phineas ran a hand through her hair and spread out ungracefully, trying to focus on the ceiling and moving with the idle cadence of someone who’s had way too much to drink. She laughed loud, once, at nothing in particular.

Leaving her companion to her own amusements, Agatha busied herself pulling the dressings from the unoccupied queen-size bed, taking much longer than she needed to. She was uncharacteristically nervous. Truthfully she’d been thinking about this, taking the commander somewhere quiet to see exactly where her scars stopped and maybe softer skin started, since Phineas had appeared and systematically uprooted her life. It really hadn’t been too long ago, but everything that had happened between then and now stretched the time into a shape whose absence seemed unimaginable.

When the impulses had first come up Agatha hadn’t bothered to noticed them much. There was the usual fascination with human bodies, unpredictable and terribly flawed machines that each purred a little differently depending on where you pressed, mixed with the vague need to establish her own brand of superiority over humans who routinely dismissed her. She had never been _forced_ into a physical relationship with anyone (not that she’d ever met an organic lifeform that could overpower her if it _wanted_ to), but after she agreed to a proposition once from a smitten machinist, she found herself accepting almost every offer she got. And there were a surprising amount; both from admirers and from those who otherwise treated her like furniture. She had entered all those encounters with a clinical detachment, her processing power enabling her to easily parse the unique set of inputs that would work even the most reserved partners weeping and undone under sure hands. Sex was a sequence of button presses, the pattern discernible by the spark of the partner’s eye or the twitch of their lip. On the long days spent aching for things she couldn’t have and shouldn’t have wanted, reminded constantly of her deficiency by everyone around her, it helped to recall the things she’d wrenched from their throats while their pliant figures shivered at the mercy of brushed metal and lightning.

But her practiced surety was failing. It had been where she’d always kept it, ready for any moment’s notice right up until Phineas had finally sprung all this on her, just a few minutes ago and a dozen floors down. What was the goddamn point of _having it_ if she couldn’t call it up _now?_

* * *

Unimaginably, given the events immediately preceding the evening, everyone was safe and having a wonderful time in the ballroom of a hotel they couldn’t possibly have afforded under different circumstances. When the pair had left the party, mostly unnoticed, it was showing no signs of slowing down. The place was obscenely lavish, with ceilings high enough for sharp crystal chandeliers and enormous ornate windows to blur the neon city lights outside, all in keeping with the hotel’s severe art deco aesthetic. The ballroom was absolutely _packed_ with people, many of them hopeful for an audience with the saviors who had appeared from nowhere. The rest of the crew were swallowed up separately by the crowd pretty early on, but Agatha dutifully kept an eye on Phineas while she hopped between groups and drank everything that was offered to her. Phineas always became extra amorous after a drink or two and more than a few of the service staff went away from her blushing, but all night she seemed to focus her attentions towards Agatha much more than she usually did.

It wasn’t the first time she’d gotten like this, to be sure, but Agatha had noticed some kind of determination that wasn’t there before. Their glances lingered longer, Phineas found more excuses to touch her, and when Agatha felt the tension was getting unbearable Phineas had, with no apparent regard for the throng of strangers around them, dragged her down to her level and kissed her roughly. Before Agatha realized what was happening there was a tongue sliding clumsily against hers, insistent fingers weaving through her hair. The heavy tang of hard liquor brought her to her senses and she pulled away reluctantly.

“Someone’s gonna see,” she said flatly.

“Let’s go to bed, pretty lady.” Phineas replied, her voice low to cut through the loud atmosphere. Agatha froze. There was no energy lacing the imperative, none of the charisma that wove its way into commanders’ words that made the listener’s mind swim and their will bend. Phineas, always radiating more than she knew what to do with, sometimes imposed her charm on others without meaning to and the lack of it now even in her inebriated state was telling. She was very deliberately giving Agatha an out if she wanted it. A rush of familiar affection and unexpected panic washed over Agatha and she was unable to respond for a second.

“Is that a no?”

Their faces were still terribly close, Agatha hunched over in a way that would have been uncomfortable for a human. Phineas had been absently brushing her fingers through the hair at Agatha’s temple while she waited, but the very faintest indication of hurt disappointment was starting to creep into her expression. Guilt stabbed through Agatha’s emotional turmoil and she forced herself to speak.

“No no,” she stammered, straightening up, realizing too late that suddenly backing off might send the wrong signal, then taking an abrupt awkward step closer to Phineas. She knocked her unsteady on her feet and she would have fallen straight over if Agatha hadn’t caught her. She put her hands on Phineas’ shoulders and faced her at arm’s length, trying to feign calmness. Her cooling fans hummed and the commander, still staring up at her with glazed features, smiled small and warm and inebriated.

“No no,” she said again. “shit. Fuck. Why are you doing this _now_ all of a sudden?"

"We don’t have to,” Phineas replied. Agatha huffed. She hated it when Phineas just _said_ shit like this, like it was _easy._ “I just thought-”

“I know, m-me too, uh-” Agatha took her hands off her shoulders but put them back when Phin swayed dangerously. “You’re really drunk, I uh. I just didn’t think we would um. Do this. Here. Now."

Phineas shrugged. "When, then?”

Agatha frowned. They’d been doing a kind of dance for a long time, Phineas had started almost as soon as they met but at some point neither of them were aware of Agatha had joined in herself. Phineas had kissed her a few times, usually in the heat of post-battle euphoria or some other spontaneous emotional combustion, a few things had been said that might have carried sweeter meanings, if one looked hard enough. They’d both realized some kind of relationship was inevitable, was in fact already in effect, but they hadn’t sat down to discuss it yet. Agatha had assumed something like this would happen eventually but she hadn’t expected Phineas to be completely sloshed when she finally brought it up, or in a room full of strangers.

She also hadn’t been expecting to suddenly lose her nerve at the last minute like some kind of goddamn-

“I mean,” Phineas’s voice intruded on the android’s self-loathing. “We can wait some more, I was just thinkin’. We got rooms upstairs, we might not get another chance like this for a while.”

Agatha still wasn’t sure Phineas Kidd could actually achieve self-consciousness, but she could tell she was backpedaling. No no no. More panic.

“And some stuff got said. Earlier, I-” Phineas trailed off, trying to say important things while the important parts of her brain were thinking on booze and exactly how robot sex might work. “We’re gonna talk it out eventually but I’d really like to. Now. If you want to, too. It’s fine if you don’t-”

“-no, I do, it’s-"

”-but I’ve slept with people I liked a lot less than you. That’s silly, isn’t it?“ Phineas shrugged at her own nonsense and smiled again, not bothering to hold anything back now, and Agatha thought her heart would burst with the warm and bright that came flooding in. More _perks_ of being close with a commander, every little thing felt like a goddamn production. The extra emotion was normally a thing Agatha liked very much, but right now it was only more stimulation for the overstimulated.

She sighed and straightened Phineas’ tie to busy her hands. Fuckssake, she wanted her so bad, why couldn’t she just let herself relax? This was so _stupid_ what was she even _nervous for,_ she never felt _nervous_ about _anything_. She could tear apart a tow truck with her bare hands but this five-foot nothing pixie in a cheap suit was wrecking her. The absurdity was infuriating.

"It’s okay,” Phineas’ tone wasn’t hurt now, but the way her gaze shifted away as she gave up was a look Agatha had come to know well. That was the same bored, vaguely frustrated expression Phineas wore when she was dealing with someone she found unremarkable, who had just done something disappointingly dull. Agatha usually loved that look, largely because she had never been on the receiving end of it.

It had clicked, then. It wasn’t an offer it was a _challenge_. Everything was a fight with Phineas, of _course_ that’s how she would approach this.

Phineas was already turning away to find the Next Thing, and a jolt of indignant arrogance and outright jealousy surged through Agatha’s arm as she grabbed Phineas’ bicep and yanked her back in place.

“Yeah.” She said gruffly. Phineas looked up, bewildered.

“Huh?”

“Yeah let’s go to bed.” She took several long steps towards the exit, not waiting for a response. Phineas stumbled after her as well as she could.

“Wait, really?” Agatha’s fingers dug into her arm harder, trying to make up for her rapidly waning confidence somehow. Phineas whined.

“What are you _mad_ for?”

Agatha replied over her shoulder, her words getting lost in the party goers falling over themselves to get out of her imposing figure’s angry advance towards the elevators. Phineas was still having trouble keeping up, unsteady on her feet and overwhelmed by the rush of sound and color streaming around the path Agatha cut. Suddenly it was quiet as they pitched out of the sea of people and into a dark elevator lobby. Agatha let go of Phineas and punched the call button, an ugly brass thing in the shape of a spade.

“What was that you said?” Phineas asked, rubbing her arm where Agatha had bruised it.

“You should just say what you mean, dumbass. Why do you make things hard?"

"I thought I was being easy.” Phineas replied. She smiled. “See? It’s funny, you should laugh.” Agatha rolled her eyes. “But really what the hell are you talking about though."

"I saw that side-eye you were giving me, standing there lookin’ at me like I was _boring_ you."

"Well don’t do _boring things_ then.” Agatha cuffed her lightly above the ear as the elevator arrived. They stepped inside and Agatha was quick to block Phineas’ access to the control panel, uninterested in spending an hour hitting every landing in the building.

“What floor are you?"

"Hey!” Agatha looked up at Phineas’ outburst. Directly across from them, against the wall they had entered the lobby from, Ulrich was sitting in the dark on a pretty but very impractical bench. Another crew member was passed out with their head in his lap and he was nursing what was left of their drink. Agatha realized she had never seen him drink before. There _must_ be something be in the air this evening. He was grinning like a cheshire cat.

“Well it’s about _time,_ isn’t it?” His eyes were bright even in the shadows.

“Uh,” Agatha said. Phineas smiled big as the doors began to slide shut. Ulrich sipped his drink daintily, some kind of bright green in a martini glass, then tilted it upwards towards them.

“Evening, ladies.” He purred. The doors came together, plunging them into a silence which Phineas immediately shattered with hysterical laughter. Agatha hit her again, harder this time. This only made her laugh even more, and she leaned heavily against Agatha to keep from falling over.

“What _floor_ god damn it!”

“I don’t know where my key went,” her giggles made it hard to make out what she was saying. “let’s just do yours."

Exasperated, Agatha pressed the number 13 and the elevator stuttered into motion. Phineas was instantly unsteady and clung to Agatha a little more. Her mood shifted tangibly as she ran her hands slowly over the coarse fabric of the canvas dress, in the usual military style Agatha seemed to gravitate towards. She slid her hands in the pockets and pressed forward, shoving Agatha back up against the wall.

"You always got so many layers on.” she slurred. Agatha exhaled through her nose, still a little annoyed, but reflexively rested her hands on Phineas’ hips.

“I never get to look at you,” Phineas went on. The nervousness was starting to pool in Agatha’s midsection again.

“There’s not much to look at,” she mumbled, the guilty undertone in her voice going unnoticed.

“There’s _lots_ to look at,” Phineas reached up and untied Agatha’s scarf, undoing the first few buttons of her dress. Agatha made a hum of disapproval as Phineas stretched the collar of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing underneath, tugging it aside and nuzzling the vertices where the complicated plating of her shoulders came together. Agatha was starting to feel trapped again, calloused but gentle touches in unfamiliar places making the situation seem much more real than it had been a minute ago. Phineas was kissing her chest, she reached upwards and tried to pry her fingers into soft grooves on Agatha’s neck, her nape, wherever they could find purchase. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with an android but she was very eager, content to let her hands roam the body in front of her instinctively for now. Agatha tilted her head for a moment to let her get a better feel, her eyes trailing anxiously to the numbers on the elevator panel. Almost there.

“You’re so _loud_.” Phineas mumbled deliriously, unbuttoning Agatha’s dress some more and pressing her ear to her chest, closing her eyes and feeling the hum and vibe of machinery that could shatter her bones. But it wouldn’t because it was _hers,_ this machine was her pretty pretty Agatha who kissed her and held her and got angry with her because _Agatha_ wasn’t _scared_ of what she might do. She scraped her teeth against the hard metal, wanting to mark it. Agatha really hoped no one was waiting for the elevator on their floor.

“Mine, mine.” Phineas said. “I love you, I love you.” Phineas said.

Agatha’s heart fluttered, a butterfly pinned to corkboard, and she took Phineas’ hands firmly.

“Listen,” she managed as the elevator door opened smoothly.

“You love me toooo,” Phineas crooned, squeezing back. “tell me tell me!”

“I love you too.” Agatha replied honestly. Phineas’ pleased little laugh was accompanied by a wave of warmth and Agatha briefly floundered at the fact that she was the one who caused it.

“Again!” Phineas demanded. Agatha snapped out of it, her nerve gone, and pulled her into the hallway.

“Come on,” Agatha said.

And so here she was, now, Phineas starting to shed her outer clothing lazily on the bed behind her as she gathered up expensive sheets. Somewhere in some habitual, practical space in her mind, she wondered how messy Phineas would get and if she should grab some towels too. On that thought’s heels a thought that stung much more, an unfamiliar feeling of inadequacy that _she_ wouldn’t be making any messes herself.

“You’re like a thousand miles away, lady.” Phineas’s voice floated up from behind her. She gathered the blankets and turned around. Phineas was lying on her stomach, resting her head on a pillow she held in her arms. She looked up at Agatha through the curtain of her own hair. “Doin’ okay?"

Agatha nodded and skirted around the bed, kneeling and layering bedding on the narrow slice of carpet between the bed and the far wall, where the air conditioner and window were. She’d stayed in a lot of places, at some point during her stay in each she had the same thought that all hotels seemed to be laid out the same way, no matter how much they cost. This thought floated up to her and she was reminded uncomfortably of the last time she’d done this.

Phineas rolled over to face Agatha, her gaze level with the other’s.

"You sure you want to?” she asked gently. “You’re acting funny.” Agatha sighed.

“I want to, I.” she smoothed blankets that didn’t need smoothing as she spoke. “I was hoping we could discuss this uh. Before we got to this point, is all."

"What’s there to discuss?” Phineas scooted closer, trying to catch the expression on her face. “You said you’d done it with other people before, so I just assumed you _could._ Am I wrong? Is there something else?”

“I have, but everyone else I’ve been with was…not. Um. Like you.”

“Like what?"

"They weren’t really, interested? In me.” She finally turned to face Phineas, her back up against the air conditioning unit and her long legs folded in front of her. Phineas’ gaze flickered over her body for the shortest second.

“I can’t, uh.” Agatha squared herself up. “I’m not really built for this. I can do things for YOU but I’m not. Supposed to. Do this stuff."

"Who says?” Phineas’s eyes were large and focused, partly because she was trying to take Agatha seriously but also because she was trying very hard to stay sharp while the room spun around her.

“Phin you gotta understand, I never met _anybody_ who treated me like a real person before you guys showed up. Anyone I’ve been with I was with as a uh.” She’d had this kind of conversation before and had never had a problem, taking some perverse pleasure in it when the other party invariably became uncomfortable, but having to explain it to Phineas now was humiliating. What a fucking joke. “I was a toy, not even worth being called an escort. I’ve never done anything, um. Mutually."

"Mutually.” it was a question. Agatha squirmed under the weight of her stare, her artificial blush blue over her face, feeling decidedly dissected.

“I’m not supposed to be d…doing this. I’m not supposed to feel the stuff you need in a real um. Relationship. Emotionally or physically."

"But you do, right?” Phineas asked. “Emotionally? You wanna be here?"

"I do,” her voice cracked a little under the weight of the statement. “emotionally at least. I think. It’s definitely there, I’m just trying to, uh.” she covered her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at Phineas any more. “Process it. Don’t worry about that part. Don’t worry.” The important part of her concerns satisfied, Phineas’s tone lightened considerably.

“So what’s the problem?”

“Look, you. You’re so into the whole human thing-” Phineas grinned a tiny bit at the statement but didn’t laugh, not wanting to hurt feelings. “-like you’re supposed to be. Flesh and blood. Physical response. I can’t do any of that.” Agatha shrugged miserably. “I’m cold, and hard, and that’s all I can be. It’s not fair to you. You need to know all this before we go any further, here.”

Phineas’ eyes widened suddenly.

“So, wait, you’ve never had an orgasm? Like in your whole entire _life_?” The trivial response surprised Agatha out of her despair. She shook her head.

“I’m not programmed that way, it wouldn’t have made sense. I’m a weapon.” She looked away again. “And it never came up with any of those other people. I didn’t like any of them. My own feelings weren’t a factor to either of us, I only fucked them because it was something I could control for myself, you know?” She’d never had to explain this part out loud and was a little annoyed at how pathetic she thought it made her sound.

Phineas hummed thoughtfully, sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was torn. On one side was the terrible yawn of fury and ache she felt whenever she thought of _boring useless_ people making her wonderful celestial Agatha do _anything;_ on another was the ecstatic, greedy realization that she would be the first person to make Agatha feel something nice. And she would find a way, she’d already decided, lacking any understanding of how unlikely her goal was.

“And most of them were fetishists or some weird shit like that,” Agatha was still unpacking. “I didn’t _care_ if they liked me or not. So I didn’t really care how I looked, or…” She stared up at Phineas. “You know I don’t have _any_ of the parts you need for this?” Phineas bit her lip and smiled.

“You can _buy_ the parts, babe. I’m not picky,” she giggled.

“You’re not listening to me.”

“I am!” Phineas climbed off the bed and straddled Agatha’s lap, splaying her hands over her hard chest. “I can’t believe you’re worried about any of this, you’re _amazing_ dude I don’t care what you’re made out of.” Abruptly she grabbed the sides of Agatha’s head and ate into her mouth savagely, smashing her against the air conditioner with a metallic thud. Phineas’ fingers twined viciously in her hair, tearing it out of its already ruined updo. Agatha, still unsure but desperately thankful she had an excuse not to talk just then, let her carry on for a moment, reaching to ball some of Phineas’ shirt in one fist. She felt teeth sink deep into the soft material of her lower lip; it would have certainly drawn blood if she had any. Phineas pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, ran a finger over little indents in Agatha’s lip that were already starting to disappear.

“Do you know,” Phineas’ voice was thick and heavy, her rasp much more pronounced. “I bit someone just like that once and he got up and left?” Fingers that had long since gone numb with liquor fumbled with the rest of the buttons on Agatha’s dress as she slurred her way through what she must have considered sweet talk.

“I used to get asked out a lot, I guess I give off some kinda vibe. I don’t know. But man, every time when it came down- _down,_ to it nobody could keep up.” She pulled the dress apart and bunched the shirt up against Agatha’s collar, leaned down and watched her breath fog up the metal underneath her, dusted in scratches and abrasions. “Nobody could keep up, oh my god no one can _ever keep up with me everyone is so slow._ ”

Agatha’s middle was a loose mechanical interpretation of a human’s abdominal muscle system. Phineas, who knew exactly jack shit about any of those things, was intoxicated by the ordered chaos in front of her. She ran her hands over Agatha’s exterior reverently, fingering down into whatever grooves she could find to feel the more flexible wiring underneath. Everything in its place a place for everything, literally a perfectly balanced machine.

“But _you_ can keep up and _you_ don’t even _sweat_ when you _do_ it.”

Like with any other pristine thing she came across, Phineas had to fight back some primal need to tear into it with her own hands. It was the same instinct that made her scream in quiet churches and put dirty feet on clean furniture and push herself or people she loved far enough for them to _crack._ In destruction there was truth, the real raw worth of a thing was only visible when everything else was shaken off, and the rush of emotion that came with it was so addicting that she found anything less wanting in its wake. She wanted to own it, own _everything_ , find the heart and _consume it_ she wanted to _eat._ Because, most importantly, in the rebuilding there was closeness, the chance to combine these temptations with herself and see what new exciting things they could craft together. This scared away many more than it appealed to, much to Phineas’ disappointment. Though she felt a fair amount of derision, more than anything it was lonely. But here, finally, _finally_ , was her most perfect Agatha, who could not only break in her hands without withering but break her _back._ This she already knew, down in her marrow, and no shortcomings her lover imagined in herself could possibly make her less precious. An easy fuck was fun, but the chance to be understood was far and away worth a touch that might be a little chillier than others.

That was all Id stuff, though, and she wouldn’t have been able to explain it to herself or Agatha even if she was sober. All she knew was she wanted very very badly to grip tight around the soft inner cables in her hand and twist them out of Agatha until they tore loose, the way they did sometimes when she was damaged in a fight. She only growled into the flexible material of her neck.

“I wanna tear you apart.”

Agatha pulled Phineas’ dress shirt out of the waistband of her slacks and ran her hands up over the skin of her back. She still felt they weren’t quite finished talking things over, but Phineas clearly wasn’t having any problem finding her desirable right _now,_ even lacking heat and heartbeat. And, in any case, she still badly wanted to see what kinds of reactions she could wring out of her commander.

She kissed her forehead with whatever sweetness she could muster. Phineas didn’t say anything but her breathing hitched very slightly and Agatha felt another wash of light pulse over her.

Phineas leaned forward and crushed her mouth against the android’s again. Agatha felt her processors stirring, crunching some vast amount of data to decide what she should be doing next. She unbuttoned Phineas’ white dress shirt deftly, the tie already hanging loose around her neck. The bra she wore, apparently foregoing her usual sportswear, looked like it had had some kind of colorful pattern on it at one point but was now faded to a filthy grey. Far past the point of needing to be replaced. Typical. Agatha unhooked it with a practiced flick of one hand. Phineas, still locked over her mouth, giggled into her.

“You HAVE done this before.” she mumbled. Agatha didn’t bother responding; she tugged the loose fabric lower and slid both hands over Phineas’ chest. Her breasts were the unremarkable size that often came with athletically inclined physiques, hardly even a handful. Phineas twitched just a little bit.

“You _are_ cold,” she breathed, not complaining, going to work on Agatha’s neck. Agatha felt her confidence falter just slightly.

“My hands’ll warm up in a minute.” she replied uncertainly. She kneaded her, nibbled her ear, circled a teasing thumb over her nipple and smirked when Phineas stumbled with her movements. As she had expected, the faded etchings of old wounds mostly stopped where the underwear did. So far, anyway. No real marks save for one wicked starburst of raised skin in the hollow of her left collar. Agatha had seen it peeking out from under her tank tops and felt oddly privileged to see it so closely. One hand trailed up to trace the marred skin. Such interesting colors.

She could feel Phineas’ breath getting heavier on her neck as her hands worked, felt old synapses firing up, collecting more data. Phineas’ heart rate, her body temperature, pheromones and chemical reactions. The sequence began to lay itself out in front of her and she hissed in frustration. She’d said everything she needed to, right? Phineas was fine with it, she’d _said_ so, was there more Agatha needed to do? Why do this with someone she _liked_ if she wasn’t going to be any _good?_

She gripped Phineas tight in her arms, turning them both to lay Phineas on her back in their little blanket nest. Agatha’s knees, still covered in black leggings that looked kind of ridiculous by themselves, easily pinned Phineas to the floor while she shrugged out of her dress and shirt. Phineas had let her hands lay where they’d landed above her head and watched Agatha undress while she caught her breath. Agatha’s long light hair, rarely seen out of its usual efficient stylings, hung unnatural and synthetic all the way down her back. There were no flyaways, no split ends, every strand was eerily perfect. Phineas had seen it loose before but never in a context like this, right up against all her bare machinery. She swallowed. She realized Agatha must keep it done up because it made it harder to tell she was inhuman. With all her clothes covering the parts of her that lacked proper skin, the right hair style, a pair of glasses, she passed for a human fairly easily to most casual observers. Very tall and very intimidating, but still human. But like this there was no hiding. Agatha looked down her nose at her, almost defiantly, like she was still expecting disgusted rejection even now.

“Holy shit,” Phineas said stupidly, absolutely delighted with the novelty of everything happening to her right then. Agatha raised an eyebrow.

“You’re good still?” The commander nodded furiously, making herself dizzy. Agatha nodded back to her distantly, her hands making slow circles on Phineas’ flat stomach. She was warming them a little, but she could also feel her old habits starting to outweigh whatever guilt she felt at classifying Phineas anywhere near the worthless wastes of meat and resource those other humans had been. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe it was a salvage from all those awful black years. And Phineas _had_ said she’d had a problem with partners being able to keep up. _That_ had certainly never been a problem for Agatha.

“Get that shirt off.” she said, her voice low. Phineas obliged with only a little difficulty, still pinned from the waist down, but as she tried to toss the clothing away Agatha caught it from her and untangled the cheap tie she’d been wearing, draped it around her own neck. She gathered both of Phineas’ wrists in a free hand, kissed them, keeping eye contact as she did. Agatha had completely abandoned any pretense of humanity at this point, and her already strange eyes seemed to be shifting and adjusting, like backlit camera lenses. Phineas smiled, catching her lip between her teeth.

“What, you gonna tie me up?” she giggled, threw an arm dramatically over her face. “You into the-” a breathy moan “- _helpless damsel?”_

Agatha shifted her weight and hovered above her, holding Phineas’ wrists over her head with one hand and drawing the other up to rest lightly around her neck. She licked Phineas’ lips but pulled back when she tried to kiss her. Phineas made an exaggerated sigh but dissolved into a pathetic groan as Agatha pressed her knee between her legs.

“Heyyy-”

“God you’re easy,” Agatha chided. She moved the hand resting on Phineas’ neck to slide her thumb over her partner’s mouth, pressing past the lips to her teeth. “I haven’t even finished undressing you yet."

"So hurry up!” Phineas complained. As she opened her mouth Agatha slid her thumb over her bottom teeth, catching her jaw, and turned her head roughly to face her.

“Behave,” she said firmly. Phineas’ eyes flashed excitedly and she bit down viciously, tearing through artificial skin and grunting appreciatively as she collided with steel. Agatha gave her the same look she did when Phineas ran into the rain without a coat on.

“You’re gonna break your teeth.” Phineas grinned wide.

“Mine!” Phineas barked around the digit in her mouth. Agatha moved her knee again, more pressure, and Phineas’ sharp exhale slacked her jaw enough for Agatha to take her hand back. She kissed her, gathering a fistful of candyfloss hair as she did so, using the leverage to keep Phineas against the ground when she broke away.

“I don’t have anything with me,” Agatha’s voice came unnaturally smooth, her vocal processing power apparently being diverted elsewhere. She easily held her down while she ground hard and slow against dress pants that were suddenly the most annoying thing in Phineas’ entire universe.

“I didn’t think we’d be _doing_ this today, so if you want me to fuck you you’ll have to wait.” Phineas’s focus phased in.

“Don’t have anything?” she breathed.

“I told you I don’t have the parts for this. Any kind.” Phineas blushed faintly.

“O-oh right. That’s fine. Sorry.” Agatha thought her concern was endearing. She kissed her quickly.

“I can still do plenty of other things,” She took Phineas’ face between her finger and thumb and let go of her wrists, stopping all her movement. “I know _you_ have some stuff you want to do. But, for this round at least, you’re going to do as I say, and nothing else.” She could already tell Phineas liked being told what to do (when Agatha was the one giving the orders, at least), but the more selfish reason for this rule was that her own confidence was still barely holding together. She didn’t trust it not to fall apart if Phineas did something she wasn’t ready for. Which she likely would, anyway.

Fortunately, none of her internal musings were showing through her cool exterior. Phineas smirked.

“Whatever you say, lady.” She was still cocky, Agatha noted with a twinge of affection, still under the impression she was in control even while laying open and vulnerable under a body that could tear down a building. That was alright, let her think she was running things a little longer. She would come apart more sweetly if she wasn’t expecting to.

Agatha leaned backwards, kneeling beside Phineas’ legs and sliding off her slacks neatly. Like her bra, the underwear was faded and unamazing. They were also soaked through already.

“Enjoying yourself?” Agatha asked, amused, hooking a finger through the fabric and resting it deliberately against her. Phineas hissed at the cold touch and drew her legs together reflexively, but Agatha forced them apart again.

“None of that.” She pinched the inside of Phineas’ thigh hard enough to leave a bruise and watched her grit her teeth. She soothed the spot gently with the pad of her thumb, still watching Phineas’ face, and trailed fingernails slowly over the sensitive skin of her thigh back to her panties. Two fingers made lazy circles over her, the color of flushed skin starting to show through the wet fabric. Phineas tried to move her hips forward, find some kind of real friction, but every time she moved Agatha pulled away in equal measure, still watching her face calmly.

“Come onn don’t tease.” Phineas’ hands were thrown above her head, gripping one of the pillows piled behind her. She stared down at Agatha with hooded eyes, impatient and completely un-self conscious of her position. Agatha stopped.

“You can whine if you want but I’ll do things the same either way.” Phineas exaggerated a whine, threw an arm over her face much more haphazardly than she had before.

“You want me to beg?” Still trying to be on top. Agatha’s lips twitched into a smile.

“You’ll know when I want you to do something.” She replied. She positioned herself between Phineas’ legs, stretching out flat on her stomach. She slid her arms under toned thighs and joined her hands over Phineas’ lower belly. Phineas tensed, expecting something, but Agatha only laid her head against one leg and watched her coolly, not even inches away from her. A moment passed and Phineas shifted to prop herself up against the pillows better.

“What is it?” she asked. Her expression had changed very slightly, Agatha noticed. She was starting to get her attention now.

“Appreciating the view.” Agatha replied. She was so close Phineas could feel the vibrations of her voice through the last scrap of clothing she wore, and she gasped very quietly when Agatha darted forward and took it between her teeth. She remembered a previous conversation where she’d been informed Agatha’s jaw was strong enough to bite straight through a two-by-four. Her limbs suddenly felt watery.

“U-uh,” Phineas stammered. She’d meant to say something snarky but couldn’t remember what words she wanted. Agatha tugged her head backwards, stretched the damp fabric just enough for it to snap back when she let it go. She wrapped one hand around one of Phineas’ knees, locking her in place, and moved the other hand to press a thumb against her entrance, still hidden from sight. Phineas’ head was tilted back against the pillows, hiding her expression, but Agatha heard her breathing change.

“You’re making such a mess already.” Agatha said, amused by how hard Phineas was trying to seem unaffected. She pressed steadily inward with her thumb as she spoke, the fabric starting to stretch. She paused to brush her lips against Phineas, just above where the tip of her thumb was beginning to disappear, speaking into her when she continued. “I was going to say earlier it was a shame you weren’t wearing prettier underthings, but you would have ruined them, hmm?” Phineas was squirming under Agatha’s grip, which _looked_ relaxed but had no give to it. The heat that had been slowly building up was killing her, coiling tight between her hips and flaring down the insides of her legs every time she was touched.

“ _Hmmmm?_ ” The vibrations shuddered a low moan out of Phineas and her fingernails made small tears in the pillowcase they were buried in. She wanted to tangle her hands in Agatha’s hair but knew if she pushed she might stop altogether. She curled her toes, unable to stay still, and tried to be patient.

Before she could get used to the sensation, Agatha sat upright, positioned herself next to Phineas and dug her fingers under the waistband of her abused underwear, bruising into the bones of her hips and dragging them off quickly. Phineas sighed and shifted languidly, sliding her knees together. Agatha clicked her tongue and twisted the soft flesh of her thigh between the knuckles of her thumb and first finger, holding pressure there even as Phineas flinched back.

“What did I say?” she said sharply. Phineas arched off the floor and made a pained noise in her throat, collapsing back and breathing heavily when Agatha finally let go. Agatha didn’t give her a chance to recover, dragging two fingers between her legs. Phineas made a pitiful noise.

“Come onnn.” She breathed, fighting to keep her knees from coming together over her hand. Agatha slid her fingers down, towards the floor, up, smearing heat and wet up through whatever path they decided to take, back again. Tension was building steadily in Phineas, muscles in her lower back flexing uselessly. Agatha’s movements were too rough in the wrong places to illicit any pleasant reaction but brushed maddeningly close. She slowed, just barely dipped them inside before withdrawing entirely. Phineas’ body relaxed heavily. She watched Agatha consider her fingers for a second before flicking her eyes and locking their gazes. She slid the tip of a finger into her mouth and Phineas whimpered at the sight of it before she could stop herself. The drink was starting to ebb away and the reality of what was happening was starting to set in. Phineas was never nervous in bed, but the realization that the person she adored was very methodically sucking fingers wet with her made her head swim more than the liquor had.

“You’re looking agitated.”

Ahatha’s tone was still terribly calm. Any kind of response Phineas had started on was chased out of her head as, without warning, Agatha slid her fingers inside her all the way up to the knuckle. Phineas hardly had a chance to react before she took them back again, slick, and pressed them sloppy over Phineas’ mouth. She gasped and Agatha took the chance to slide them past her teeth, laying them flat on her tongue. The musky taste of herself was almost overpowered by the bizarre sterile taste of Agatha’s skin and the metallic undertones that came with it, metallic, rust, Phineas’ delirious mind connected the taste with the familiar pang of her own blood in her mouth, strength and vitality dragged out of her that meant she was alive, alive, and the thought forced her legs together over the throb of a harsh contraction. Somewhere in her was the urge to bite again, but Agatha was moving now, circling fingers on either side of her tongue and coating the inside of her mouth with the taste. Her mind sang too full to think and she let Agatha work.

Agatha bit back a smug smile, exceedingly amused that Phineas was reacting so much to such little stimulus. She could tell from the heat pooled between Phineas’ legs she was far past the point of needing any sort of real effort to come. She was actually a pretty simple lay so far. What kind of useless partners had Phineas been with?

She took her weight off the hand she’d been leaning on, still fucking Phineas’ mouth with her other fingers, and kneaded one of her breasts gently. Phineas whined and jerked her head away from Agatha’s hand, saliva leaking out the side of her mouth.

“Agatha _please_ I’m gonna _die._ ” Agatha slid her fingertips over Phineas’ lips, dragged them down her jaw to leave glossy trails on her face.

“What was all that about people not being able to keep up with you?” Her voice was still so level, Phineas was desperate to know what it would sound like under duress. Agatha ghosted her wet hand over Phineas’ muscles, over the hard edges of her ribs, her hips, pressed firmly between them again. Phineas inhaled sharply and threw her head to one side.

“This is kinda pathetic, actually,” Agatha pushed inside, making long slow strokes with her first two fingers again. Without breaking her rhythm she shifted, drawing a tiny whine from Phineas when she left her chest cold, and settled on her stomach between Phineas’ thighs again.

“I’m not even human, this is _easy_. Or _you’re_ just easy.” Agatha finally took her in her mouth, Phineas made a sharp bitten-off sound and her hips jerked forward violently but she was held fast by Agatha’s other hand. Still keeping time with her fingers she licked her tongue deliberately through the other girl’s folds. She drew back just enough for her lips to maintain contact while she spoke, her low voice thrumming through Phineas and buzzing in her veins.

“What would people think of the great Commander Kidd if they knew how easily you fall apart for me?”

Too much, too much, Phineas’ heels dug into Agatha’s back and she fisted both hands through Agatha’s hair, tight enough to have caused serious problems if she’d been able to feel it, looking for an anchor as her orgasm crashed through her and arced her sharp off the floor, wound too tight to make anything but airy little noises. Agatha was slightly taken aback as energy surged over her, different from the usual warm light Phineas usually radiated. Instead this was raw, colorless; unfiltered animal release. She held Phineas in place while she shuddered through it, memorizing the pattern of the pulses around her fingers and etching it into her memory.

Phineas eased her hold, let Agatha go and laid back on the pillows, sighing long and deep as she ran a hand through her own hair. Agatha kissed her one more time before taking her fingers back.

“Oh,” Phineas said, her voice having lost most of its thickness. She came back to herself, suddenly completely sober. Agatha had been about to say something cheeky, feeling very pleased with herself, but something about the glint in Phineas’ eye made the words wither.

“You, you know.” Phineas said. Goosebumps were forming on her skin and she shivered, pulling blankets around her. She sat up to look at Agatha better, who was still lying on her belly but propped up on her elbows. Her face was glistening with wetness and Phineas reached out to rub some of it off. Phineas’ eyes were focused now but the pupils were way too big.

“Me what?” Agatha responded.

“You told me to let you do your thing so I did, that’s all.” She bit her lip and smiled. “I’ve never let anyone give me orders before.” Agatha raised her eyebrows slightly.

“How was it?” Phineas hummed and kissed her, taking her chin in her hand gently. Agatha could feel her teeth against her lips as she grinned.

“mmPretty great. But I don’t think I’d like it from anybody but you.” Agatha’s heart turned over. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so good in her entire life as she did just then.

“Yeah?"

"Yeah. But whe- if we do this again, if you decide you want to, _I_ get to do that to _you._ ” she giggled. “I can’t do it now because we’re…”

Whatever else she was saying was lost on Agatha, drowned out in a wave of dread. There it was. Despair started to creep back into Agatha’s middle, worse than before because what had been a fear of Phineas’ reaction was now a fear that the time Phineas would be interested in her was limited. Of course Phineas wouldn’t be happy with someone she couldn’t have a real physical relationship with. She’d been stupid to get her hopes up in the first place.

Phineas must have caught the look on her face, because she reached out with both hands suddenly and forced Agatha to face her.

“Hey.” Phineas said, suddenly cross. Agatha met her eyes, unable to keep the disappointment out of her own. The odd, starving look that had been there before was replaced with concern. “What’s the deal? Whatever’s going through your head you stop it.”

“I love you.” Agatha choked out without thinking. Phineas smiled, her brow furrowed.

“I love you too! Is that making you sad?” She nuzzled their noses together. “You just love me so much it breaks your heart huh?” The night was young and Agatha didn’t want any of this to stop, it wasn’t fair she had to keep ruining the good mood with her insecurities. They would have it out, soon, but for now she only closed her eyes and felt the warmth coming off what was, at least for the current moment, her very own sun god.

“Must be it,” she said.


End file.
